


A Taste Of Darkened Snow

by bunbun



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Selfcest, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: Elsa meets dark Elsa- they do thing. That's about it





	A Taste Of Darkened Snow

Elsa leaned against the mirror, focused in on a book about foreign trade and the ways of constructing and keeping the kingdom in track. She'd been crowned Queen, and yet she knew very little on the subject - she had known enough to cancel the trades she had due to the events that had passed.

It was growing late, but the light of the moon kept her awake, kept her eyes from dropping and aching. She turned from her reading to look up at the sky, to be met with her reflection - to be met with something not her reflection. Dark hair, high collar, and a twisted grin.

"Wh-what?!" Elsa gasped out, dropping the book and tripping on her night gown, hitting her head against the footboard of her bed. She brought a hand up to rub it, finding the window-pane door opening and the other stepping in. "Who are you? Get out of here!"

"Aww, but I'm you. Well, the you that you never wanted. Don't you remember me?" The darker-haired Elsa moved closer to her, slipping her cloak off to reveal a gown similar to the one the Snow Queen had made herself. "The power you could never have had." Her voice low, deep as the blizzard that was forming outside and around her.

"No, no! I didn't want power-" Elsa blinked when the woman was hovering over her, a knee pushed between her legs. Despite herself, she felt herself moan, a little rush of warmth spreading over the naturally cooler woman. As the raven haired woman pinned her hands above her head, she felt herself unable to fight against it, pushing closer to her... herself? Whichever.

Teeth were dragged down her neck as her nails run up her thigh. Dark Elsa continued rocking her knee against the quickly wetting area between her legs. "I..."

"Exactly, I." Elsa smirked and bit down at the Snow Queen's neck, picking her up and shoving her up against the window, having used her magic to shut it.

"But the kingdom will s-see..." Her now bare arms pushed to the window, when exactly did her robe come off? That quickly faded when she felt nails down her sides and a bite to her neck again. Elsa couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips, or the jerking of her hips.

"Ooh my..." The Dark Queen said with a smirk and cast magic over her other's hands and ankles, an ice that she knew she'd not be able to escape from. The Snow Queen finding herself nervous and excited, not even struggling against the ice as she felt her - the dark her - rip the nightgown off. She would have protested over the fabric ripping, protested it being one of her favourite articles of sleepwear... but any form of that quickly fading as she felt kisses down and around her neck as the Dark Queen kissed between and around each breast.

"Ah..." Elsa breathed out, pushing into the attention as one her nipples was captured into the others mouth. Elsa felt her body tense as she shuddered, feeling things slicken even more when her opposite self began roughly twisting and pinching at her nipples. "Ah... I... Oh. What am I meant to moan?"

Smirking, the Dark Elsa pulled away, tugging each nipple before letting her chest bounce down. "You moan your own name, you are we and we are you." She bit down hard at her neck again before kissing lower and lower down her form. "But that is odd..." She heard her other moan. She rolled her eyes and quickly stood back up. Rolling her eyes, the ebony haired Queen made herself a little throne after pushing the ice to hold the pure Elsa further back.

She sat at the throne and spread her legs. "If you won't moan our name, at least put your tongue to good use." With that she grabbed her braid and shoved her face into her dripping cunt.

Elsa rolled her eyes back, at first feeling awkward about the whole thing. That quickly faded when she tasted... herself. Little sweet, salty... slick against her tongue and the curls of dark hair around her cheeks just. God.. she began working her tongue, trying to figure out how things went, how things would go. She circled her tongue around her clit, easing it down to press into her entrance only a few times.

And she felt it. She felt the attentions to it, not exactly, but it was still there. When her darker self gripped her hair rougher, she moaned again and struggled against the ice, wanting to get free. Not so she could stop, but so she could focus more on the pussy in front of her. The way it tasted, the coolness against her lips.

"There you go..." Dark Elsa jerked her hips up, rocking her face against her lip and tongue. She was great, really great. Deep down she had no idea that she was so good at this. She should do this more often.

Dark Elsa felt herself growing closer, her clit twitching with every flick or suckle around it. It wasn't too long before she came and hard, shoving her face deeper between her legs as she rocked rougher down. "There... That was good." She pushed Elsa away and made the throne disappear before kissing down her body again. "Since good behaviour happened..." Easing her fingers down her thighs, the nails leaving marks, she ran her tongue over her slit a few times.

It was slick as she expected, the platinum blonde curls parted back so she could feel the soft pink folds against her tongue. She bit her licked up a few times. There were a few noises of protest at not doing more than that. Dark Elsa simply rolled her eyes and made an ice gag that fit roughly into her mouth.

The Snow Queen quivered, her body jerking and moving involuntarily, every inch of her writhing with desire. She needed this, never before had she had such a strong ache for it. She went still and it was enough to spur her other self to ease her tongue up and into her. She whimpered when the other pulled away. Well, until she saw that she'd made an ice dildo against herself, keeping it attached around the waist by a fabric of her own making.

She would have asked what she was doing had it not been for the gag. Her eyes went wide when it entered her roughly, rolling her eyes back as her protest slipped into a moan.

Dark Elsa kept jerking it in rougher, focused on seeing just how fast she could make 'herself' come. When her other self managed to break free, she expected her to pull away. Her holding around her neck and bounced down around it made her smirk and tangle a hand in her hair as she kissed her, their tongue pushing and brushing together.

The Snow Queen hadn't expected this to feel so goddamn good. She moaned and gasped, reaching down to rub her clit. As she came, the storm around them shot out and around the castle, her eyes rolling back. She was twitching and tensing, her entire body and mind whirling with far too many sensations to fulfil.

When she pulled off to ease onto the floor, she heard a knocked at the door then a tug to the handle.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted out, struggling to get the door down. When she entered, it was to Elsa on the floor - sweating and panting with marks all over her body.

Elsa blinked and turned to see the window open but no other her, she had no idea what had happened. She looked around, seeing no ice, none that was black or anything. And no sign of the other, well aside from the marks that patterned her pale skin. Everyone took it as a panic attack, Anna took it as her need to sleep with her sister for a few days.

But somewhere, Elsa knew it wasn't something like that, and she half-wished it'd happen again.

Oh it'd happen again if she had anything to do with it, at least in her mind meant she could watch and learn any more kinks her little self had.


End file.
